vagrantstoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Walls of Leá Monde (Vagrant Story)
Double-walled fortresses offer additional strength and strategic advantages to the defenders in a siege; Leá Monde's walls are both defense and access. Whatever battles may have been fought on this place long ago, perhaps between the Kildean Müllenkamp religion and Iocus' forces of the Inquisition, Leá Monde has defenders once again as they are summoned to challenge Ashley's capabilities. The placement of the Dummy in the City Walls North room removes valuable drops of armor and a Voulge. Taking the Aster Sigil from the chest in Catspaw Blackmarket is the trigger. City Walls West Students of Death No enemies The Gabled Hall Always Locked-door battle, without a time limit. Trigger: Ashley goes into Abandoned Mines B1 from City Walls West. Zombies both disappear, replaced by the Hellhound and Bat. The code for the Zombie Fighter seems to include some fairly outlandish dress style from the Left Arm on down, no doubt caused by a misplacement during the armor entry. Quite a few Undead have no left arm armor; and so presumably the other armor was all moved up one row. Chain Coif on the arm, maybe, but Ring Mail on the head? * Zombie Fighter : Ring Sleeve 8/255, Chain Coif 8/255, Ring Mail 8/255, Ring Leggings 8/255, Scimitar + Swept Hilt grip 16/255, Cure Bulb 16/255 * Zombie Knight (Two Arm) : Ring Sleeve 8/255, Chain Sleeve 8/255, Chain Coif 8/255, Ring Mail 8/255, Ring Leggings 8/255, Quad Shield 8/255, Short Sword + Swept Hilt grip 16/255 * Hellhound Beast, Fire ** Normal attacks and Fire Breath, AE Fire-based damage * Bat Beast, Air Where the Master Fell No enemies City Walls South :Previous Area: Snowfly Forest :Next Area: The Keep The Weeping Boy Exit to The Wood Gate in Snowfly Forest Swords for the Land In Wait of the Foe Exit to Villeport Way in Town Center West; unlatchable only from the City Walls South side Where Weary Riders Rest The Boy's Training Room Exit to Valdiman Gates in Town Center West; unlatchable only from the Town Center South side. Exit to The Soldier's Bedding in The Keep Dragon Training Dummy http://squarezone.pl/gry/vagrant-story/mapy City Walls East Train and Grow Strong No enemies The Squire's Gathering * Zombie Mage . Spells: Herakles, Solid Shock Leather Glove, 8/255. Leather Glove, 8/255. Spangenhelm, 8/255. Wizard Robe, 8/255. Chain Leggings, 8/255. Cinquedea, 16/255; Cross Guard hilt; Mana Root 32/255 * Dark Skeleton Gauntlet, 8/255. Gauntlet, 8/255. Sallet, 8/255. Scale Armor, 8/255. Chain Leggings, 8/255. Kite Shield, 16/255. Shamshir, 16/255; Knuckle Guard hilt The Invaders are Found * Dark Skeleton Gauntlet, 8/255. Gauntlet, 8/255. Sallet, 8/255. Scale Armor, 8/255. Chain Leggings, 8/255. Kite Shield, 16/255. Shamshir, 16/255; Knuckle Guard hilt * Dark Skeleton Vambrace, 8/255. Chain Sleeve, 8/255. Barbut, 8/255. Breastplate, 8/255. Fusskampf, 8/255. Footman's Mace 2H, 16/255; Gendarme handle The Dream Weavers * Dark Skeleton Vambrace, 8/255. Chain Sleeve, 8/255. Barbut, 8/255. Breastplate, 8/255. Fusskampf, 8/255. Footman's Mace L, 16/255. Gendarme handle * Zombie Mage. Head: Herakles, Solid Shock Leather Glove, 8/255. Leather Glove, 8/255. Spangenhelm, 8/255. Wizard Robe, 8/255. Chain Leggings, 8/255. Cinquedea, 16/255. Cross Guard hilt. Vera Bulb 32/255 * Zombie Mage. Head: Poison Mist, Solid Shock Trigger: Ashley has 210 HP or more. Leather Glove , 8/255. Leather Glove, 8/255. Spangenhelm, 8/255. Wizard Robe, 8/255. Ring Leggings , 8/255. Summoner Baton, 16/255. Czekan Type handle, Mana Bulb 32/255 The Cornered Savage - exit to undercity west * Two Gargoyles. Legs: Numbing Hook. Arms: physical attacks. Spirit Orison 32/255 * Gargoyle. Trigger: HP>= 205. Legs: Numbing Hook. Arms: physical attacks. Spirit Orison 32/255 City Walls North Taking a Sigil from a chest in Undercity West triggers a condition that sends Ashley to a preset location to fight Crimson Blade Commanders, removes Blood Lizards with valuable armor from From Boy to Hero, and puts the Phantom Dummy in their place. Traces of Invasion Past * Dark Elemental ** Arms: Dark Chant ** Head: Meteor Lv 1, Drain Mind *** Mana Bulb 32/255 From Squire to Knight * Blood Lizard ** Right Arm: Vambrace 8/255 ** Left Arm: Plate Glove 8/255 ** Head: Sallet 8/255 ** Body: Brigandine 8/255 ** Legs: Poleyn 8/255 ** Shield: Casserole Shield 16/255 ** Weapon: Shamshir + Counter Guard grip 16/255 *** Vera Bulb 16/255 * Blood Lizard ** Right Arm: Plate Glove 8/255 ** Left Arm: Vambrace 8/255 ** Head: Barbut 8/255 ** Body: Brigandine 8/255 ** Legs: Missaglia 8/255 ** Shield: Round Shield 16/255 ** Weapon: War Hammer + Gendarme grip 16/255 *** Cure Bulb 32/255 Be for Battle Prepared * Blood Lizard ** Right Arm: Plate Glove 8/255 ** Left Arm: Vambrace 8/255 ** Head: Barbut 8/255 ** Body: Scale Armor 8/255 ** Legs: Poleyn 8/255 ** Shield: Kite Shield 16/255 ** Weapon: Falchion + Counter Guard grip 16/255 *** Cure Bulb 32/255 * Blood Lizard ** Right Arm: Vambrace 8/255 ** Left Arm: Gauntlet 8/255 ** Head: Sallet 8/255 ** Body: Segmentata 8/255 ** Legs: Jambeau 8/255 ** Weapon: Balbriggan + Sarissa Grip 16/255 *** Angelic Paean 32/255 Trigger: HP > = 220 * Blood Lizard ** Right Arm: Vambrace 8/255 ** Left Arm: Plate Glove 8/255 ** Head: Basinet 8/255 ** Body: Brigandine 8/255 ** Legs: Jambeau 8/255 ** Weapon: Claymore + Counter Guard 16/255 *** Snowfly Draught 32/255 Destruction and Rebirth Trigger: Enter room through south door: Locked-Door Battle (20-second timer) * Dark Elemental ** Arms: Dark Chant ** Head: Meteor Lv 1, Drain Mind *** Mana Bulb 32/255 From Boy to Hero Trigger: Ashley collects the Aster Sigil from the chest at Catspaw Blackmarket and travels to Limestone Quarry from Undercity West (Through the Iron Key door in Sunless Way): All Blood Lizards disappear, and are replaced by the Dummy Phantom. armor disappears, and perhaps as importantly, a Voulge * Blood Lizard ** Right Arm: Vambrace 8/255 ** Left Arm: Plate Glove 8/255 ** Head: Basinet 8/255 ** Brigandine 8/255 ** Legs: Jambeau 8/255 ** Weapon: Claymore + Counter Guard 16/255 *** Angelic Paean 32/255 * Blood Lizard ** Right Arm: Vambrace 8/255 ** Left Arm: Gauntlet 8/255 ** Head: Sallet 8/255 ** Body: Segmentata 8/255 ** Legs: Jambeau 8/255 ** Weapon: Balbriggan + Sarissa Grip 16/255 *** Cure Potion 16/255 * Blood Lizard ** Right Arm: Vambrace 8/255 ** Left Arm: Rondanche 8/255 ** Head: Basinet 8/255 ** Body: Scale Armor 8/255 ** Legs: Missaglia 8/255 ** Weapon: Voulge + Framea Pole grip 16/255 *** Vera Bulb 32/255 Trigger: Ashley collects the Aster Sigil from the chest at Catspaw Blackmarket and travels to Limestone Quarry from Undercity West (Through the Iron Key door in Sunless Way): All Blood Lizards disappear, and are replaced by the Dummy Phantom * Phantom Dummy *** Vera Root 255/255 *** Mana Root 255/255 *** Elixir of Mages 8/255 A Welcome Invasion Clematis Sigil required to pass, and blocks passage to Undercity East when City Walls North is first entered. However, Ashley has access to Town Center East by the time City Walls North is entered, and once that area is fully explored, the Eastern Undercity is accessible. So for a part of the game, this is only an obstacle to convenience, and the availability of armor, and other pieces too, from the Lizardmen is of far greater importance. * Dark Elemental. Like most Phantoms, very resistant to chaining. Constant healing leaves armor weak to Dark; failed chains can raise RISK high. Later, draining its mana leaves it helpless ** Arms: Dark Chant ** Head: Meteor Lv 1, Drain Mind *** Mana Bulb 32/255 See Also * Locations Category:Area Guides Category:Lists of Entities by area Category:Lists of Items by area Category:Lists of rooms by area Category:Locations Category:Underground Areas Category:Walkthrough Category:Lists of Areas